Finding your place
by Geibaby37
Summary: When everyone and everything you know leaves you and there is nothing left for you, then what can you do? And what happens when you feel alone and empty and useless? Like you haven't a home? Where is the fire, the willpower, the strength, the passion? Buried deep under betrayal and pain...just hold onto him and do all there is left to do. Finding your place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jack? Jack!"

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Forget it.", Tooth sighs.

Jack bows his head. She will not leave his mind. Now that he has once again taken a look at his memories, he knows why Merida could see him. Back in late summer, the last summer in his mortal life, they had met. She was only very young. He remembers everything so clearly and cherishes the moment when he had first laid eyes on his fiery princess. Could this be the moment they have been waiting for, he wonders. Longer than they had agreed, she has stayed a frozen statue in a secret hiding place. She had lost everything she knew and Jack is afraid that if she ever came back to life, she would never forgive him. He had taken away her family, her brothers, her parents and the normal mortal life she could have had. No, she would never forgive him. And who is to say it would even work? That she would even still be alive? Jack has visited her as often as he could manage. But who was to say she is even still alive?

He decides he owes her a second chance and then asks without further ado: "Is there a way to turn a mortal immortal?"

North looks at him and smiles: "Of course, we do every week, just for fun, easy as peasy." Jack groans at his sarcastic joke.

"Jack, it's not as simple as that. But why do you even ask?", Tooth butts in.

Jack pauses and then explains the whole story. At the end, they all look quite...well...surprised.

"Jack, that is very...naughty.", North stutters and Sandy chuckles silently.

"It's against the rules! You don't...freeze humans! That's just not cool, mate!", Bunnybund cries.

"It's different! Merida asked for it and I know it was a bad idea, but I just...didn't want to lose her..."

"But you told her two to three years! Now more than three hundred have gone by! She will never be happy in this world! She has lost everything she knows, everyone she knows!"

"Well, so have I!", Jack yells aggravated. "All of us! I had nobody, no one at all, she has me!"

The guardians fall silent.

"Jack, we could...we could ask the man in the moon."

"Tooth! No!", Bunnybund cries out.

"Bunnybund, please! He has made mistakes, but he's a guardian now and he's...in love."

"I...", Bunnybund starts, but then shakes his head. "Oh, alright! Sandy?"

The sandman nods hastily and a small heart of sand flickers in his mind.

"North?"

Father Christmas turns to the young guardian. "Jack, you know the risks?"

"Yes. But I'd do anything, even if it means she won't want me anymore."

_"No, no, out of the question, forget it!"_

_"Jack, you have to! Just until you've found the answer to our questions. I don't care how long. Two, maybe even three years! Jack, I love you, I want to be with you." She grabs his shoulder and spins him to face her. "Forever." Then she kisses him. Jack feels torn between wrong and right. Between love and right._

_"Merida, I love you too, but you don't know what you're asking."_

_"Yes, I do. I'm asking for eternity with you."_

_Jack sighs and pulls her close harshly. "You fool.", he whispers and strokes her hair. "This will not make you happy."_

_"Yes. Yes, it will.", she whispers softly and a single tear trickles down her cheek. Then a cold wave of ice is released and everything is still. Silent. Frozen._

_Jack breaks down and cries. He knows it's a mistake, but she makes him so weak..._

"It's right over there, I made an underground cave."

"Wow, what an effort.", North says.

"I just needed to make sure no one ever finds her."

"Yeah...", Bunnybund agrees.

Jack takes his staff and moves it over the small patch of ice. It melts instantly and Jack floats down through the hole in the ground. There she is, as beautiful as she last time. The walls that surround them are clear and glossy. For a moment, it feels like he and Merida are alone in the world, but then Tooth, Sandy and Bunnybund follow, though North has a little problem with getting through the small hole. When Jack widens it, North crashes down and Tooth and Sandy giggle.

"She's quite something. Looks like the...", Bunnybund states, but is interrupted.

"Dominating type? Yes. She is.", Jack smirks. That's when the guardians realize what she really means to him and Tooth rests her hand on his shoulder. "We'll ask him, okay? The man in the moon is not strict, but not foolish. He does what is right and only that."

"And usually, so do I.", Jack sighs and runs his fingers across her iced face. Slowly, the ice gets drippy until it properly starts melting. More and more, until her dress in no longer hard, but as white and silky as it always was. Until her hair is soft and fiery again.

Until she collapses into his arms. "Merida? Merida!", he shouts. She twitches and Jack sighs in relief. Merida looks at him. His cape is gone, he is now wearing some kind of blue garment now, but he is still the Jack she knows and loves. "J-Jack, so c-c-c-cold...", she whispers.

North jumps forwards, takes off his large coat and gives it to Jack, who wraps it around the weak, freezing girl in his arms.

"We should go.", Tooth says and the five guardians rise into the air with their new companion.

Jack Frost lays Merida down on North's couch.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring a girl that's been frozen for the last 300 years to the North Pole first thing?", Bunnybund frowns.

"Nonsense, it's warm in here!", North protests.

Jack is kneeling beside the couch and stroking her cheek. Her face is still pale, but she is breathing steadily and looks peaceful.

"I'll go make her a hot chocolate for when she wakes up.", Tooth says.

"Make it sweet.", Jack says and then goes back to stroking Merida's face. Lots of water bottles are placed all around her body and every time she moves, Jack rearranges them. If one gets cold, he immediately runs to the bathroom to refill it.

"Jack, what are you even waiting for?", Bunnybund asks.

"For now, all I want is for her to be well. Alive. Everything else is irrelevant."

"I see."

The night passes by and Jack never lets go of her hand. But he wears a glove, to not make her shiver.

Early the next morning, Jack has sunk his head down on the blanket. He usually gets his energy from the cold and the snow, but it's awfully hard to refuel on cold air when you are packed in with gloves and have warm water bottles sprayed all around you.

Merida slowly opens her eyes. She has never seen this place before, nor the furniture, decorations or odd lanterns hanging from the ceiling. And what is this she is lying on..._oh_. Her heart pounds faster and she smiles. She has never seen Jack sleep before and chuckles at how much he looks like a little boy. As she watches him breathing softly in and out, Merida starts stroking his hair and she sighs. How long has she been gone? She does not know, it feels like but a moment ago that she was in Jack's arms, declaring eternal love for him.

Merida sits up, but Jack still does not stir, so she whacks him over the head with a flat hand. He shoots up and looks around hectically, until his eyes meet hers and he gasps in excitement. She laughs at his expression and the next thing Merida knows is she is being whirled around the room while Jack is singing loudly. He does not possess the most talented singing voice and it makes her laugh yet again. For just a moment, the reunision is perfect, pure. But then Jack sees the smile on Merida's face fade. She looks deeply into his eyes. And he knows she wants the answers. The answers he has sought for over a hundred years. And found.

"Jack, where are we?"

"At North's house, at the north pole.", he replies and chuckles at her puzzled expression. "Father Christmas."

"Ohhhh! Wooow! And what about you? Are you still invisible?"

"Well, to most people, but a lot of children are able to see me and there are more every day.", he says and is surprised that she has not asked one question about herself yet. She beams at him and he feels warm when he realizes once again how much she cares for him.

"Merida..."

"Jack, it's so wonderful to be back! What about my parents? Have they missed me a lot? And how are my brothers? How old are they now? Aye, never mind, we'll discuss it all later! But what about Frederick? Is he..."

"He is...no longer after you.", Jack says and his guilty conscience rises more and more.

"That is so wonderful! But Jack..."

Suddenly a loud voice interrupts her. "So, she is awake."

Merida spins around and sees the large, strict-looking old man. But he is smiling, so Merida replies the gesture and walks over to him to shake his over-sized hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance...Father Christmas.", she says and giggles. He looks at her in surprise and then smiles. "Same here, princess. Jack has lot of explaining to do, I reckon. Why don't we sit down a bit and talk about everything? The others should be back soon, but they have quite a lot to do themselves. And please, call me North."

Merida nods and then frowns slightly. "Others?"

"Why, of course, you wouldn't know most of them. But you will like them. Now, if you please...", he says and points to one of the couches. Merida turns away and Jack takes her hand as they seat themselves. Merida suddenly turns to Jack.

"Jack, have you…found a way for us yet?", she asks carefully and Jack sees her blushing a bit and grins.

"You're blushing, no way!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yes, you are!"

"You clown!", she snaps and turns away, acting hurt.

"Oh, come on, it's all in good fun!", he cackles and puts his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner. Suddenly he stops grinning and looks excited.

"Merida, yes, I kind of have. I'm not sure if it will work though." Merida spins around and looks at him anxiously.

"You would have to…become immortal." She gasps.

"Is that even possible?", she asks and turns to North.

"Well, that is the question. I assume it is, but…whether he will allows us to…"

"He?", Merida asks, looking confused again.

"The man in the moon.", Jack explains. "He controls everything. Every guardian, every human, every animal. He chose me to become a guardian a month ago. It was when Pitch tried to start a war."

"Pitch?", Merida inquires.

"Pitch Black.", North says.

"Also known as the boogey man.", Jack adds, when he sees her puzzled face.

"The boogey man? So he is real too?"

"Yes, but no longer a threat.", North smirks.

"I absolutely need to hear that story later!", she laughs and shoves Jack playfully. He grins slightly.

"We need to ask the man in the moon and I'm just really not sure if he will approve. I hope so though."

"But…but, Jack…what about my family? What will they say?" Jack feels the lump in his throat again and swallows hard. He opens his mouth, but she interrupts.

"I will have to talk to them later…and besides, we don't even know if it will work yet!" She tries her best to smile at him, but Jack sees she is troubled. So he decides to distract her.

"Merida, guess what? I figured out why you could see me!" He grins at her, expecting her to jump up and down, begging him to tell. But she doesn't. Instead, she looks at him with the greatest content and says: "Finally. Took you long enough."

"W-What? Do you mean…you already know?"

"It was on my wedding day. When you returned, when I felt you were back, all kinds of images started to hit me and I realized where I had seen you before. It was almost like…_magic_."

North flinches a bit, but doesn't say anything.

"Oh, you idiot, why didn't you tell me anything?!", he cries.

She starts laughing and replies: "I must have forgotten." Suddenly he takes her hand.

"So you…remember everything just as clear as me?" She looks at him and beams.

"Yes."

Even as Merida turns once again towards North, Jack is still staring into space, almost as if hypnotized, smiling like a mad man.

"North? Has a human ever been made immortal?"

North sighs and then answers, frowning: "I have never heard of a case, no. But I do not doubt the man in the moon can make it happen, though I have no idea how and what the circumstances would be or anything of the sort."

"I see…alright, I simply have to ask: What are these odd objects? That thing on the ceiling for example? I have never seen anything quite like it, were they invented while I was gone? And why is it giving any light, I don't see any fire inside of it…"

Jack swallows and knows the time has come. It can no longer be delayed. She must know the truth.

Merida turns to Jack. "Jack…how long was I gone?" Her eyes look a little unsure and she gets nervous when Jack does not reply. "Three years…?"

He looks deeply into her eyes and his fill with tears. "Merida…you've missed more than we planned. And I am so sorry…since…since we met for the first time…three hundred years have passed."

Merida's eyes widen and tears flood her eyes. "Oh-", she starts, but her voice breaks off. Then she stands up and leaves the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tooth and Bunny arrive later, but it is getting dark, so Sandy has work to do. North greets them merrily and Tooth almost immediately asks: "Where's the girl?" Jack looks at her and frowns.

"She needs some time for herself, I think."

"Oh, Jack, when did you tell her?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Jack, you should go check on her, don't leave her alone for too long after such a message.", Bunny says.

"Bunny is right Jack, go talk to her.", Tooth agrees. So Jack nods and walks out towards North's guest room.

When he enters, he expects her lying on her bed, sobbing, but then he sees the open balcony door and rushes towards the window. Of course his worries were for nothing. Merida is sitting on a chair, her arms wrapped around both her legs, her head resting on her knees, staring into the endless coat of white that is the North Pole.

Jack walks out and sits down beside her. "Merida…", he starts.

"Jack, don't feel guilty. I asked for nothing else. You did what I wanted and I knew what I was getting into. I just didn't know I was getting into it for so long.", she says and a single tear drops from her face.

"Oh, Merida, I never should have…I was weak…"

"No, that's not true!" Merida has stood up and is towering above Jack. "It's hard and I don't know how to handle all of this yet, but that doesn't mean I regret that I did what I did!" She kneels down and touches Jack's face. "I still wouldn't trade you in for anything. And I know…" She bites her lip and pinches her eyes together, as if in pain. "…that my mother would have wanted me to be happy."

"Merida…I am always there for you. All I want is for you is happiness. And if you can't have that here, I will find a way to make it all…" She kisses him and he falls silent.

"This is our first kiss after I came back to you, Jack. And don't ever say anything like that again."

He sighs and wipes her cheek with his thumb. Then he kisses her red eyes, to soothe the swelling and she laughs at the familiarity of the situation.

"Merida, I want this moment to last forever, I want it to never fade.", Jack says, as he starts leading her through the glass door and inside the room. She chuckles and throws him a questioning look, eyebrows raised.

He leads her towards the small table, with a little radio on top. She watches as he presses a button on this strange mechanical instrument. Suddenly a voice tones: "…so that's pretty much how that went. Now, let's prepare something for all the melancholic feeling chaps out there." Then she hears the most beautiful piano playing. It is different from the music she had known before, yet very beautiful. Jack pulls her towards him and places his hands around her waist.

"Perfect.", he smiles and they start dancing slowly as a man starts singing.

Merida sighs and puts her head on his shoulder silently. "Jack…how did…how did they…die?"

Jack bites his lip. He had so wished to be able to avoid this conversation, but it was obvious she would want to know sooner or later.

"_It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah..."_, the man in the radio sang.

"Your father died of battle wounds and your mother of old age. Very old age. After she died, your eldest little brother took over the throne and married soon after."

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."_

"He died of a fatal illness at the age of fifty-six. And both your other brothers also married and had children. They died together, in an accident. They never...never stopped seeing me. I was there till the end."

"_Hallelujah..."_

Merida can't help the tears that run down her cheeks and Jack wraps his arms tightly around her back. "I will never leave you, Merida. Never. I love you. For whatever that is worth."

She looks at him. "It's worth a lot, Jack. And now, it's worth everything." Merida frees herself of his grasp and pushes him backwards onto the bed.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you..."_

"Did you miss me very much?", she whispers in his ear.

"Almost unbearable.", he replies and nuzzles her neck. Every inch of her body tingles at his touch and she rediscovers the sensation of the cold and the warm uniting.

"_And she tied you to her kitchen chair,  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair,  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah..."_

Jack groans as she shifts her whole weight on him and she kisses him passionately, but fiery. "I'd almost forgotten...", he says and throws her a strained smile.

"How could you forget?", she whispers. "Our first time...?" She feels him smile under her lips. "I caused quite a blizzard, did I not?"

"You did indeed."

"_Baby I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you..."_

Merida pulls off her dress and he his hoody. The old fire is relit when he feels her skin on his and love is, truly, in the air.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelu-u-jaaah."_

"What the heck are they doing up there, is that music playing?", Tooth asks.

"Oh, I'm sure Jack knows what he's doing.", North replies.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure he does.", Bunny says sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?"

Bunny simply throws her an ironic glance and points to his ears. "You don't want to know."

"Oh..._oh!"_, Tooth exclaims, a look of realization on her face.

North starts cackling uncontrollably and Tooth turns red.

"People, we should start talking about this..."

"You're right, Bunny, this is getting out of hand."

"I mean, we are not cupid and North's house isn't some cheap hotel! I understand he is in love..."

"No, Bunny, you don't. Let's be honest, none of us do. Jack is pretty confused himself, I should think. Merida must be absolutely ravished and they're trying to figure this out, so I think...I think she should stay with him for a while. It's not like she has anywhere else to go. And we'll wait till next full moon until contacting the man in the moon about anything containing immortality.", Tooth throws in. Bunny and North nod and then North sighs.

"No matter how old Jack is, I can only say: Young love."

Merida lies still, breathing in and out. Jack had left in belief that she was asleep. But Merida cannot. Too unfamiliar is the air that she breathes, too full her mind. She wants to close her eyes and flee to dreamland, but it doesn't seem possible. There was so much left unfinished...how could anyone simply skip through three hundred years? It could just...never work. She will never be able to live in this world, this is not where she belongs. Yet...hadn't she always thought the same when she was at home in the 17th century? Had she not always wanted to be free and wild and see the world? It had never been enough for her and now...it seems to be too much.

Merida feels torn and confused and wishes she could just go to sleep, to stop thinking about these painful facts. But she can't. Her family must have been devastated when she vanished. She wonders how long they had searched for her before accepting the fact that she was never returning. Merida knew back then that her family would be scared, yet she had always believed that she would return to them. And as much as she loves Jack, the fact that she had sacrificed absolutely everything just to be with him intimidates, maybe even frightens her. This is not the Merida of the past. The one that was independent, strong, funny and brave.

For the first time in her life, Merida feels weak. Like a desperate, whiny little girl who does everything for the one she loves. And when Merida looks at her reflection in the mirror, she sees the girl she never wanted to become.

Suddenly she gets up. She knows Jack and the others are down there, discussing _her _future and it makes her angry. She pushes open the door and finds her way through the corridors to the stairs.

Just as she had expected, Jack is sitting on a couch next to an extraordinary being with green feathers and yet a human-like appearance.

North and the Easter Bunny are sitting on the opposite one and the Sandman is resting on an armchair. They all look quite peculiar to Merida, but she is not the kind to judge people by looks.

She takes a final step and enters the room. The Sandman notices her immediately, but the others are all talking. The little man tries to get them to look, but they are all deep in conversation. Suddenly Merida notices the strange feathery creature talking to Jack intimately and then sees to her surprise, how it reaches out to stroke his leg. She stays put and watches as Jack meets the creature's gaze and smiles warmly.

Merida's stomach turns and she crosses her arms.

The others try to warn him, but Jack is still paying attention to Tooth's words and so doesn't notice the girl behind him grabbing one of the small elves and lifting it in the air above her head.

_Bang!_

"Ouch! What–" Jack turns and sees Merida behind him, glaring at him, eyebrows raised and elf hanging loosely in one of her hands.

"Are you finished?", she asks ironically.

"Oh, come on, princess!", he replies and smiles innocently. But she ignores him, drops the elf and walks around the couch.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would very much like to know what you all have planned for _my life."_

"Erm, well...we...", North stutters, put out.

Jack smirks at his fiery princess and is once again reminded of that other side she has. He pulls her onto his lap and grins at her teasingly.

"We thought you should stay with _me_ for a while, what do you say? I could introduce you to a lot of new stuff, new people...I think you'll like earth as it is now, princess. We'll have a little time before the next full moon to figure things out and have a little fun. This was all a little much, I reckon, so that's pretty much it for now."

Merida nods in a matter-of-fact way and then says after a few seconds of closer consideration: "I reckon that's the best plan there is."

Jack chuckles at her serious, down to business face and kisses her cheek. "Isn't she cute?"

Merida looks annoyed and pushes him off. "You buffoon!", she cries, but can't help giggling when he grabs at his chest theatrically and pretends to drop down dead on the cushions.

Tooth's foot is tapping up and down in a slightly irritated way and then she gets up. "I should go, I have a lot of quarters to collect, teeth to leave under cushions...erm, I mean, the other way around of course, er...I'll...I'll go now..."

"Me too, I can't stand it here, the air is too cold.", says Bunny and follows Tooth out.

"Oh, I thought you all lived here...?", Merida says, frowning and taking Tooth's place next to Jack.

"No, oh no, that would be...torture.", North cries and Jack laughs. "But they visit more often since incident with Pitch."

"Oh, yes, Pitch Black, wasn't it? What was that incident?"

"Pitch can't be seen, just like me. So he tried to make it happen, turning Sandy's dreams into nightmares, breaking the Easter eggs, stealing the teeth that Tooth collects...he got very, very close, but it all turned out alright. He ended up running from his own creations."

"Wow.", Merida gasps.

"That's the time when I was chosen to be a guardian. I didn't want to, at first, but then I realized it was the right thing to do."

She looks at him and notices the slight spark in his eyes. He seems happy. Very happy. Her heart beats faster and her body warms up. Seeing him like this is a blessing. Knowing that at least one of them has found their place is a blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merida had almost forgotten how breathtaking soaring through the air with Jack's arms around her was. There was nothing bad to say about the moment of the take-off, when Jack's voice echoed: "Watch out!" and the wind began blowing into Merida's face.

They're flying above the clouds now, high up next to wild ducks even. Merida feels at peace with the world and so free, as if there isn't anything out of her reach. No opportunity, no person, no place.

Jack smiles at his princess enjoying the ride and they both seem to have forgotten about everything for a little while. "Let the old times live!", Jack laughs loudly, as they see the first distant sunrays peeking over the mountains.

"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful!", she squeaks in her deep, fine Scottish accent.

"We're nearly home…well, my home. I have someone I want you to meet." Merida remains silent and simply closes her eyes, taking in every inch of him. She knows she has to regain her independence, but still he is quite hard to resist.

When they finally land, Merida looks around. This place is not Scotland, but it is still somehow familiar. Then she remembers. This is the lake where she and her family had travelled to. Not far off was the hill where she had first met Jack. 'So this is home to him.', Merida thinks.

He takes her hand. "It's about time for a little coldness around here. It's already late November.", he says to her and stomps his foot harshly onto the ground. Snowflakes start floating through the air. He tightens his grip on his staff and points the end towards the dark water. As soon as the tip touches the surface, a white, thick coat of ice spreads across the lake and in seconds, the water is completely frozen.

He leads her across it and she giggles. Then she breaks free and twirls round and round the surface. She stumbles and falls soon. Jack starts guffawing, so Merida jumps up and pushes him backwards. He slides backwards, his legs spreading, his arms swaying wildly in the air, but after several seconds of trying to keep balance, he also tumbles backwards onto the hard ice. She skates circles around and puts her tongue out at him.

He gets up soon and starts chasing her across the ice, through the trees. She giggles, but when running, she is definitely faster than he is.

Soon they've reached the top of the small hill and Merida gasps as she sets sight on what is on the other side. These cottages are large and painted with colours she has never even seen before. The grass is green and every one of these cottages has a large patch of it. Some even have trees. The children that are playing outside are dressed most sensationally. The girls are wearing trousers! And most of them have very short hair. They are not like her at all.

A young lad with brown hair suddenly spots them and his face lights up. "Jack!"

The other children also turn around and then they all come running. Jack laughs as they hug, shout and jump around him.

"Why are you here?", the boy with the brown hair asks. "It's September."

"Oh, no, I've made a mistake.", Jack says, acting surprised. "Okay then, bye-bye!", he adds and turns away.

"Hey, no, stop!", the children cry and hold onto him. He laughs and suddenly one of the older girls turns around and looks at Merida. "Who is that, Jack?"

"Kids, Jamie, I'd like you to meet Merida."

"She looks kinda...old-fashioned.", Jamie states unsure. Jack laughs and puts his arm around Merida.

"It's a long story."

"Is she your girlfriend?", the girl who spotted Merida asks.

"Well...well, yes." Merida looks at him, confused. He looks at her and starts blushing. "It's, er...it's kind of like..." He looks down and whispers. "Lovers."

"Oh, alright.", Merida smiles. Of course the children had heard and start giggling to each other. Jack blushes and Merida laughs.

"Why are you wearing a bow and arrow?", a blond boy asks.

"Why aren't you?", Merida replies.

"I don't have any."

"Well, have mine.", she says and tosses them over. "But only for today." The children applaud loudly and start shouting.

"I want to go first!"

"No, she gave them to me, so I get to go!", the boy answers and tries to lift the bow upwards, but it's too large and he twists and turns desperately. Merida giggles and kneels down next to him. Caringly, she takes his hand and shows him to properly hold the bow.

"Now grab an arrow." The boy does as he is told and with Merida's help, he arranges the arrow and aims for the nearest tree. The arrow soars through the air for just a second and then hits the target right in the centre.

"Wow.", the others gasp and the boys fight about who's next to get a lesson from Merida. The girls start talking to Merida excitedly, asking her to go shopping with them to buy her cool clothes. And the blond little lad with the glasses smiles to himself, staring into space.

Jack is amazed by how easy it seems for her to find friends. Of course, children are generally more open to the world than people Merida's age, but still she is loved and adored by everyone in minutes. It makes Jack wonder. Her people, her kingdom, would they have been better off with Merida as queen?

She turns to him and beams. It's almost as if she were thanking him, but that might just have been his imagination.

The day turns out to be simply perfect and watching Merida interact with others, laughing, playing is overwhelming for Jack.

None of the children want to leave when their mothers call for them. Jamie is the last to stay.

"Merida, this is who I really wanted you to meet. The first kid to be able to see me in over two-hundred and fifty years." Jamie smiles proudly and then turns to Merida.

"When did you two meet? And why can you see him?"

"We met when I was four and he was mortal. A few months after our encounter, he was turned into who he is today. _The_ Jack Frost.", Merida explains.

"So...everyone who knew you before you turned was able to see you?", the boy asks.

"Well, no. The people who knew I was dead stopped believing in me. But my sister never did. I met her a few years later, by coincidence. But I'm not sure she knew who I was."

"Couldn't you have told her?", Jamie asks.

"I didn't have my memories back then. I didn't know I was her brother. Though I had a very strange feeling the whole time while talking to her."

"You never told me about that.", Merida says, looking a bit worried.

"I must've...forgotten.", Jack says and grins at her teasingly.

"Moron.", she grumps.

"I should get going. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be back tomorrow.", Jack promises and they wave as Jamie starts making his way back to his house.

"He is sweet.", Merida says.

"I know. And I owe him my life." Merida leans on Jack's shoulder and shivers slightly.

"Oh, you're cold, should I..."

"No, no, let's just get a fire started." She grabs his arm as he backs away in uncertainty and he grins at her.

"Alright then.", he says.

As soon as the warm flames light up the night, Merida immediately feels better and leans closer to Jack. He sighs and puts his arm around her.

"You know I've never loved you as much as I do right now."

"Yeah, yeah, yer wuss!", she cackles and pushes him away from her playfully.

"I'm just saying, I'm really glad to have you back." Merida simply smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Me too."

The princess wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. This time it had been her father, standing alone at the forest's entrance with his bow, crying to himself.

She bites her lip and tries her best not to cry. 'You just have to keep going. It can get better, it will get better.', she thinks and shakes her curls around, trying to clear her head. Merida turns around and looks at Jack. He seems to have dozed off slightly, but she knows he isn't properly asleep.

She bends down and looks at his childish, but gorgeous face. She strokes a strand of hair out of his face and throws him a crooked smile.

Finally she bows her head and gives him a passionate kiss. He opens his eyes and they widen when they realize what is going on. After a few seconds, he puts his arms around her and switches positions. She stops and turns away. He continues nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Why are you awake, beautiful?", he asks and looks up.

"I had...aye, nothing, just felt a little...er, warm."

"You liar!", he cries and grins as he pulls her close. She leans to his chest, so he can't see her face. He would immediately see through her.

She falls asleep in his arms and this time, the nightmares do not reach her.

The next morning, she is woken by whispering and giggling and shoots up immediately. Seven little faces are grinning down at her. She spins around and notices Jack's hand lying in a very inappropriate place. She shoves him off and stands up, blushing.

Jack jumps to his feet, alert and laughs when he fully grasps the situation. Merida sighs irritated and shakes her curly hair from side to side.

"Merida, come with us, we can go shopping!", the girls all demand excitedly and the boys gather around Jack, waving their arms around.

"Hey, give me some time, will you? I've only just gotten up!", Merida states, smiling warmly.

"We can eat at a diner somewhere, but you need new clothes!"

"Oh, can you imagine what she would look like in that new skirt we saw?", one of the girls squeak and the others join in, giggling to themselves.

Merida rubs her eyes and gets up. She looks around. The sun is shining brightly through the green trees and a soft breeze whispers in her ear. The ice on the lake has melted.

"Just give us half an hour, alright? We need to wake up first."

The children sigh disappointedly, but clear off soon after. They obviously can't understand how anyone would want to sleep longer than 6 am.

Jack grins at her cheekily. "How about a bath?" She pretends to look offended.

"Jack Frost, I am a _lady. _You will have to leave."

"How heartless of you."

"I am sure you'll survive.", she replies, throwing him an ironic glance.

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "I can't make any promises. Guardian or not, I am just a man."

"Don't you dare come in the water, I'll freeze instantly!", she laughs.

"Oh, you trust me that little? I can control that sort of thing!"

"Of course you can. Remember the blizzard that suddenly started when we were...in the shack?"

"Naturally, that happened to be one of my best works." Merida snorts and pushes him away.

"Move it, Frosty!" He pouts and turns away, stomping off like a child having a tantrum and she laughs.

She quickly undresses and scrubs herself. The water is very cold, even though Jack is not in sight. She runs out as soon as she is done and realizes in horror she has no cloth to dry herself with. She jumps around a little, to get her blood circulation going again. Then she begins to dress herself again. She has just pulled her dress halfway up, when she hears a noise behind her. She spins around and sees a man. He looks about twenty-five. He draws nearer and Merida takes a step back.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Do you need help with that?", he asks, smiling.

"No, thank you, leave please!", Merida cries out, furious.

"Are you sure, I could..."

"I said leave! Immediately!"

"Hey, missy, I'm only trying to help!", he exclaims, angered. "Now let me help you!" Merida backs away and pulls her dress further up. 'If this fool thinks he can just...' Her thoughts are interrupted by the cold air blowing onto her skin. The man seems to have felt it as well.

Jack steps in front of her. His expression is as cold as ice.

The man takes another step forwards. "I must say, you are very cute.", he says and smiles. Merida scowls. Aware that the man cannot see him, Jack takes a few steps to the side and picks up a rock. The guy approaching Merida has still not spotted him, he is too distracted by Merida. Furious, Jack lifts his hand above his head and hurls the stone through the air.

His aim is fantastic , since he has spent a lot of time with snow ball fights. The rock hits him right above his stomach and the man sinks to his knees, gasping for air. Jack strides towards him swiftly and crouches down until his face is right next to the man's ear.

He whispers quietly, but clearly: "If you value your pathetic life, you will leave _right now. _And don't you _dare _look back." Though he still can't see the white-haired, tall boy kneeling beside him, he seems to have understood the message, as terror fills his face.

He jumps up and scampers away. He stumbles once, but gets up and runs off, not taking one more look at the half-dressed, red-haired princess standing near the water.

Jack gets up and is by Merida's side in an instant. "Are you alright? Did he touch you? Should I go after him? Oh, I could just..."

"Calm down, I'm fine." She looks at him. "I could have handled it, you know."

"Are you kidding me? Your bow was way out of reach!" She frowns as she realizes he is right. Something could have happened if he had not been there.

Looking down, she mumbles: "Thank you." He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair.

"Just don't worry me like that." He looks at her and sneers. "From now on, I'll stay here when my girlfriend with the amazing sex appeal takes her bath."

She groans, pulls her dress up and strides away. "I am not talking to you for the rest of the day, I promise!" But he just smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

„Aye, girls, I am starving, can't we go eat something before we continue?", Merida pleads, holding her stomach.

"Let's go to the pancake house!", Chloe, the ten year old blond girl demands.

"Yes! I haven't had pancakes in ages!", Cupcake agrees.

"Pancakes?", Merida inquires, eyebrows raised.

"You'll love them, they're so delicious!", Chloe cries out.

"How much money do we have?", Tina asks.

"A lot, my mum gave me some."

The girls lead Merida across the street and every second, Merida spots something new. She is amazed by the cars. They're so shiny and colourful. Like mechanical, fast horses. And then the flashing lights at the streets. Green, yellow, red, green, yellow, red, green...

Merida had never really considered what the future would look like. And now that she is living in it, the sight overwhelms her. Everything is so new, so wonderfully bright. The world around her is shining. Trying to show her all the beauty there is to it.

When they sit down to eat, Merida pokes the small flat cakes on the plate in front of her, frowning.

"You need to try them, they're good!", Cupcake declares, stuffing her mouth with two at a time. Merida looks at her plate, then cuts off a small piece and raises it to her mouth. The second the piece touches the tip of her tongue, she gasps. "That really IS good!" She chews and swallows and cuts off another piece. And another and another, until her plate is licked clean.

"Very tasty, but it doesn't beat a Bakewell tart.", she states.

"What's that?", Tina asks.

"A delicacy."

After talking a bit, the group leaves the restaurant and make their way to the town centre with the small shops.

Again, Merida is stunned by the different colours, the haste and the people. All running around in these loose garments.

The girls pull her into a shop called "New Yorker" and Merida raises her eye-brows. "This is quite over-whelming, you know."

"I can imagine.", Chloe says. "Oh, look! The cardigan! You have to try on that cardigan! What about in dark grey?"

"No, try it in baby-blue!", Tina replies.

"And a white long-top underneath!", Cupcake joins in. "And I'll go find some cool jeans!"

Merida's eyes widen and she watches the three girls split and spread across the shop. They return after a few minutes and make her try on all kinds of clothing.

"Ah! These trousers are too tight! And the frock..."

"Skirt!", Chloe corrects, shaking her golden locks from side to side.

"It's just...so short!"

"It's supposed to be that way, trust me!", Chloe replies.

"Come out, we want to see!", Cupcake adds.

Merida sighs and pushes the curtain aside, stepping out of the changing rooms. It feels like every single head in the shop turns around to examine her. A few boys whistle and their girlfriends hit them over the head. Merida blushes like crazy and just stands around, waiting for the girls' opinion.

"You...look...stunning.", Tina gasps.

"She's right, that look suits you so well!", Cupcake agrees.

"Wow.", Chloe joins in.

Merida sighs and shakes her locks from side to side. "I look ridiculous!"

"No, you don't! I bet Jack will love it!" The girls start giggling and then Chloe turns to the underwear racks in the corner.

"Oh my God, you absolutely have to try on some!" They nearly choke from laughing too hard and Merida groans.

"Sooo childish!"

"No, I'm serious, you should really try them on! They're bound to be comfier than what you're wearing there!", Chloe determines and Tina runs to fetch some underwear sets.

They return soon and hand them over to Merida. Chloe seems to be a little experienced herself, since she is the oldest of them all.

"I love shopping for underwear, it's so much fun!"

"Unlike shopping for shoes...", Cupcake says.

They spend over an hour at New Yorkers, when Tina says: "Hey, let's get some dresses at Vero Moda!"

The others agree and after five minutes of gathering and sorting and deciding on what to buy, they go to the cashier to pay. The girls also buy some jeans and tops and Merida ends up with three long tops in grey, white and black, two cardigans in baby-blue and red and a cool, tight pair of dark jeans.

They stop by at a café and Merida actually gets a black tea.

"So, Merida...what does Jack look like?", Chloe asks.

"Erm, you know what he looks like."

"Oh, Merida, you know...under the surface."

"Chloe!", Tina cries, blushing.

Merida is astounded by the maturity of children nowadays. When she was twelve, she used to want to play hopscotch or practice shooting at a straw dummy.

"Well...I shouldn't be telling you this, but he has established quite some muscles. I mean, I remember what he looked like three-hundred years ago and directly comparing that...well..."

The girls all blush and giggle and Merida shakes her head, regretting saying anything.

The Scottish princess is dressed up for hours to follow and starts to discover the fashion of today for herself.

She tries on some of the prettiest dresses she has ever seen, all glittery and shining, and though tight, extremely well fitted and quite comfortable.

It's early evening and beginning to get dark, when Merida and her young friends finally make their way back to the block where they live.

As they are waiting for the traffic light to turn green, Merida notices two boys about her age watching her from a few feet away. They are grinning and puckering up their lips in a silly way. Merida looks at them with a blank look and doesn't stop, doesn't break eye-contact. Their intimidated faces make her chuckle, when suddenly a snowball comes flying and hits the two boys still looking at her so amazed.

They snap out of their trance and look around nervously, wondering where the hell that snowball had come from.

Merida laughs out as a second snowball hits her from the back, right in the neck.

"Hey!", Chloe shouts and there Jack appears, jumping down from a roof and onto the wooden high fence.

Merida grins and wastes no time. Gracefully, she leaps into the air and lands next to him. Concentrating on keeping her balance, she wields her imaginary sword dangerously close to his face and he stares at it, chuckling.

"Oh, no, M'lady, smite me! Smite me, oh fair damsel!"

So she lifts the blade above her head and seconds later, lets it whoosh down, chopping Jack's head clean off. At least, pretending to do so.

He grabs his chest, to where his heart is and falls backwards, off the wall. However, stops before hitting the pavement. The children all laugh and Merida realizes the boys have joined the group now.

Jack floats upwards to meet her eyes, when he notices her new clothing.

"Merida! You...you look...wow!"

"Indeed, gentleman, I believed I had successfully brought you to your knees."

"You could do that any time you wanted and you wouldn't even need a sword to do so, M'lady."

"What well chosen words you utter, my sweet Jack. But tell me – what garments did you prefer?"

"Both suit you extravagantly well, princess, yet I must say your old dress represented everything you stand for and I must ask you to continuously wear it from time to time."

"I may just follow that advice, my lord."

"That was no advice. It was an ORDER!", he bellows and grabs her face with both hands, shaking it back and forth playfully, his eyes widened and a threatening look in them.

Merida cackles until tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Jack, stop it!"

The boys exchange looks and the girls sigh in awe.

"Hey, guys, we'll see you later, me and the princess have some serious business to attend to!", Jack declares and throws Merida over his shoulder, smirking. She shrieks and then falls into hysterical laughter.

The children watch as Jack Frost rises into the air, holding onto his giggling girlfriend and then soars towards where their camp is set.

He lands gently and puts her down. Merida kisses him and smiles on his lips. Jack wraps both arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Then he takes a few stumbling steps forwards and pushes her up against the nearest tree. Small flowers of ice creep across the dark wood, as he leaves her lips and looks into her eyes, panting.

She is just about to say: "And what are you gaping at, young sir?", when suddenly he reaches out and slightly tugs at one of her curls. She gasps and her fingernails dig deeply into Jack's shoulders.

"Hasn't changed, has it? This is quite literally..." He tugs again and she bows her head and holds her breath. "...incredible."

His hand slowly slides down to her neck and then to her chest. He pulls her grey longtop forward to look beneath it and his eyes widen at the sight. "That...that's a bra."

"Wow, how observing of you. Is it so peculiar for me to be wearing one?"

"No, no, it's just...different."

"Indeed it is, I always thought underclothing in my age was revealing, but humanity seems to like revealing garments nowadays..."

"Yes, but do you know what men like even more than that?" She looks at him, puzzled. He smirks and says: "None at all."

She laughs heartily and then pushes him off. "Maybe later, but right now I want to have some fun!" She sees Jack pouting and adds: "_Other _kinds of fun!" His face lightens up and he grins.

"I know something you'd like."

"Show me!", Merida cries.

A few minutes later they are on the power line. Jack strides across it with ease, while Merida sits down after a few minutes, scared to lose her balance.

He laughs at her and she pulls a face. He sits down too and starts dangling upside down. Merida laughs and joins him.

He turns to face her and gives her an upturned kiss on the cheek.

"I never knew you could look so adorable with your cape up.", Merida chuckles. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't really know myself.", Jack laughs. "But you're having fun, right?"

"Yes, I am.", she says and hugs him. She is just about to swing upwards, when she slips and falls. She yells and Jack is there in mere seconds and catches her.

"You are so clumsy.", he cackles. "Just know I'll always catch you when you fall."

It's pitch black now. Jack lands on the ground gently and puts her down.

"So maybe we...", he starts, but suddenly Merida takes his face in both hands, pulls him towards her and kisses him.

Jack feels like he is melting. He freezes, but on the inside, he is burning up. His cheeks flush slightly and his skin starts prickling. What is going on? Merida and him have kissed many times before and he has never felt it so intently. It just feels so different. So...so...meaningful.

They break apart and Jack lies his head down on Merida's shoulder. "I love you so much...I..." He raises his head and looks into her eyes. "I really don't understand how I deserve you."

"I don't quite understand either.", she says and smirks.

He grins and lifts her up, walking back to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back and sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer. Shout-out to ME and Prika T and Anon-e-mouse and everyone who has been so patient with me. I will finish this story eventually, I have it all planned out, it's just finding the time to write it down that is the problem...anyway, thanks a lot, this is the fifth chapter of "Finding your Place", I also beg you to read the Fanfic "Come Back, Jack!" before you read this one, since this is the sequel to that story.

And if you find it in your heart, please take the time to write a quick review, that would be wonderful, thanks. If I get two more, I'll post Chapter 6 next week, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning she finds herself waking up with both arms and both legs wrapped tightly around Jack. She only has one sock on and her hair is a mess.

She gets up and washes her face in the freezing lake. One can really feel the early winter slowly but surely creeping up. She grabs the brush she bought yesterday and begins the deadly battle against her wild mane.

Jack is knocked out of his doze when he hears a short squeal of pain and shoots upwards immediately, panic-stricken. He laughs when he sees Merida trying to tame her fiery ginger hair.

"You moron!", she complains, turning her back on him. Jack jumps up and strolls over to where Merida is standing. He grabs her playfully from the back. "Why do you even bother? I like your hair like this!"

She flinches a bit at his touch. It's the nightmares. They're really starting to get to her. He notices and suddenly sees something he doesn't like at all.

"What's this?", he asks and runs his finger across her cheeks. He licks it and tastes the salt. "Merida, have you been crying?"

"No, silly, I yawned!", she lies.

There is a strange silence in which they both know the truth and feel the heaviness of her lie in the air. Merida is grateful when he finally breaks it.

"So you didn't sleep well?"

"Oh, I did, I always yawn in the mornings, even if I slept for days!", she reassures him and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry.", she says.

It's silly really, talking in riddles like that, though they both know it's a lie, but Jack understands either way. He is still a bit worried, but decides to not get worked up about it.

Suddenly she grabs him by the collar and pulls him down. The next thing he knows is she is combing his hair and they laugh. "Hey, get off!", he cries and frees himself.

"Impossible! Your hair looks exactly the same!", Merida gasps.

"I know, it just sits this way."

"You are so lucky, lad!", she declares and pouts.

"What are you talking about, you have the most beautiful hair anyone could imagine! That red is so beautiful, combed or tangled!"

She grins. "No blushing today. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, not to worry, I'll get my embarrassed princess sooner or later."

She is just about to say something, when her stomach growls loudly.

"Nice of him to join the conversation.", Jack says and they fall into a laughing fit.

"Get dressed then, we'll go get something to eat.", Jack says and she nods. A few minutes later, she returns with the short skirt she bought yesterday and a loose rosy t-shirt on. When Jack sees her, he cracks up and turns away, trying to calm down.

"You're so silly!", she groans, but soon joins his laughter. It's just so different, she doesn't blame him for seeing the comedy in her outfit.

He leads her around the corner and she spots a very colourful shop with a large yellow-glowing "M".

"What is that place?", she asks.

"Pretty much the most famous restaurant in the world right now.", he laughs.

They cross the street and Merida hurries towards the entrance, since it's cold outside, when Jack grabs her and pulls her aside. He pushes her up against the wall next to the front door, puts his finger to his lips, looks over both shoulders, as if clearing the area and then turns back to her. "Ssshh!"

She giggles. "Jack, what are you–"

He puts his hand over her mouth and raises his eyebrows.

"Merida, they're watching us. They threatened to kill us both if we don't do exactly what they say."

"Oh, really? Then why can't I hear them?"

"Because you're mortal, only immortals speak their language. Trust me, they might look like ordinary people, but they're actually much more!"

Merida giggles again and tries to push him off, but he tightens his grasp. "Listen, they get extremely aggressive when people don't obey them."

"So, what do they want from us?", she asks ironically.

"They have sick minds.", he declares, his eyes widening dangerously.

She laughs and nods. "I understand. Certain sacrifices must be made in order to survive."

"Exactly. I'm sorry our first kiss of the day has to be like this."

"So am I, but if they're really that dangerous..."

"They are, trust me."

She laughs again and wraps her arms around his neck. He moves forward and they kiss.

People start staring, since Merida looks a bit funny kissing thin air, but the couple doesn't even notice.

"Here, try one of those, they're great, you'll love them!", Jack advises her.

"And one of those, please!", Merida says, pointing to the hot chocolate on the menu.

"Good princess, now sit!", Jack orders.

"Aye, shut up, you!", she hisses at him.

The cashier look dumbfounded for a minute and then shakes her head and continues. Merida shoves Jack in the side and he tumbles back a few steps, laughing.

After Merida has finished her bagel and her hot chocolate, they just sit there for a while. It's silent, until Merida gets up and sits down on his lap.

"You look really happy."

"I am.", he replies and lays his head on her shoulder, smiling.

"No, I mean...back then...you always seemed...lost...somehow...no matter how much you were laughing, you always seemed like there was something missing in your life. But now..."

"Merida, so much has happened. I am a guardian now and thanks to my memories, I finally understand where my place in this world is. And why. You were the only thing back then that gave me any source of hope. And you will always be. But I'm still glad to finally feel at home in this life."

She smiles and ruffles his hair. "I missed you."

"So did I. More than anything."

Merida looks at him. Yes, she is happy for him, but she would still love to feel the same. She couldn't imagine it happening anytime soon and the more she looks at him, the more she realizes how far off she is from where he is now.

Jack lets the frost take over the whole town that day. It is icy.

They play with the children again. Jack throws snowballs and Merida teaches the children how to shoot arrows.

Days go by and every day is new. They find new things to do and new games to play. And at first it's fun. But Merida has something else growing inside of her. She can't tell what it is. What it means. But the nightmares grow worse by the night.

Just the other night she dreamt of her mother. She turned into a bear, the second sunrise came and there was no one to stitch the tape. Her father raised his sword, her mother was tied to the ground and Merida waited. She waited for the fiery girl with flaming locks to jump down from her horse and raise her sword against her father to save her mother's life. But nobody came. She was not there. She saw a single tear drop down her mother's furry face and then a scream. A human scream. It was Jack. They had played a game, but this time – the sword had been real. He fell and did not stop in front of the ground this time. He hit the grass with a thud and Merida was alone. Forever.

That time she had woken up screaming and sobbing and had told Jack she had dreamt of monsters.

Jack has started sensing something is wrong. Merida wiggles in her sleep – every night. He knows what is happening, but somehow he doesn't want to believe it. In his world, everything is now perfect. He has found his place and Merida is by his side again. Why can't it just stay like this?

Because...he knows the answer...Merida's world is broken. He has finally realized what the expression "star-crossed lovers" means. It means two people are in love, but not happy with the same life. He had always thought Merida and him wish for the same things. Want the same life. But he had been wrong.

One day Merida gets up and feels herself longing to be home. In Scotland. With her family, her brothers, Angus, her servants, her room. There is nothing more she wants right now than to be home. Tears fill her eyes and this time they're not out of fear. They're full of sadness and regret.

Jack returns and finds Merida sitting on the camp site, weeping.

"Merida! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...Jack..."

"Yes?"

She looks at him and wipes her eye. "Jack...I want to go home. To Scotland."

Jack's eyes widen and he bites his lip. Cold fear creeps up inside of him. This is it.

"Okay.", he says tonelessly. Not more. Just...okay.


	6. Chapter 6

And this one was much faster, even though it's short. Okay, people, inspiration is back! Tragic chapter, check out my picture at . If you're really into this crossover, I believe you'll like my pictures. Anyway, thanks to this being so exciting, the next chapter will be posted at latest next week!

morelikethis/345521217#/d5q7t8y

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

Jack and Merida rise into the air and Merida holds onto him. Tightly. They don't say a word, for there is nothing to be said

Jack clutches her hands on his chest. Neither of them know what to expect, but somehow, Jack already feels his body numbing. Like a fist raised in the air, just about to hit him in the stomach, he is preparing for the blow.

Merida closes her eyes, but can't seem to find Jack anywhere in her mind. All she remembers is her playing with her father as a child, images of her brothers birth flash in her head. Her holding one of them for the first time. Her thirteenth birthday, when she was having a deep-thinking, melancholic phase. She remembers looking around and seeing the perfect scene laid out in front of her. Her father wrapping toddler Haymish in parchment and Harris and Hubert laughing along. Her mother was watching, laughing and then she turned and looked at her. She mouthed "Happy Birthday, lass!" and Merida remembers smiling.

Merida doesn't think of anything else, she can't. It never even crosses her mind that the castle will be empty or maybe even non-existing anymore. All she can think about is what used to be.

The cold hits Jack's face. He can feel it, but it doesn't bother him at all. His home is not Merida's home. And he should have known it never would be. Sometimes every ten minutes, his chest cramps up and he doesn't know why. Like his body is already holding back his tears. His mind is black and he doesn't say a word. He just clutches her hand tightly. Her warmth makes it hard for him to breathe. Never has he felt like this before, not in this life and not in the one before.

Time flies by and after a while he starts to slow down. His body tenses up as he first sets his foot onto the ground. She lands softly next to him and her eyes widen.

She takes a step forwards and Jack can no longer feel her warmth. She is no longer by his side. Not physically – and probably not mentally either.

There it is. The castle of Dun Broch. Or whatever this land is called nowadays.

She feels tears rolling down her face and twitches.

"Merida...I...", Jack starts, but she doesn't let him finish and simply starts walking towards her old home, without a word.

Jack bites his lip and follows.

Merida steps onto the stone bridge and thinks of Angus and her chasing off together into the woods. Angus...she chokes on the lump in her throat and releases what sounds more like a hoarse croak than a sob.

Jack's body tenses up more and he wants to take all this pain off her. But he can't. Because he is the one who caused it.

Jack flies her over the gate and lands in the ward. Merida looks at the stairs that lead up to where her old room used to be. She looks around. It's all empty. No people, no knights in training, no sound echoing through the castle. Just silence. Even the forest is silent.

She walks towards the stairs slowly and runs her fingers along the cold stone as she begins climbing them. Jack follows, since he doesn't know what else to do.

Her heart pains and she feels like crying, but simply can't. No one should go through this. This was never meant for her. She was meant to be queen, marry a prince and die someday, with her children at her deathbed. This life is not hers to lead, she doesn't belong here. This is not her place.

She tries to open the door, but it's locked, so she draws an arrow and aims it right into the metal lock. She seems to have hit the right spot, since something clicks and the lock drops off.

She places her hand on the wood and pushes the door open.

The hallway is as she remembers it, but there are no torches now. Just cold, bare walls of stone.

She feels like any moment now, her mother might turn around the corner and say: "There you are, I was waiting for you!" She knows it's not possible, but a part of her really expects it to happen.

'Any moment now, any moment. My brothers will be running from Molly, because they pulled a prank again.', she thinks to herself. More tears roll down her face and she utters a small sob.

Jack flinches. The guilt is tearing him apart. 'Any moment now, any moment...', he thinks to himself.

Merida strides on and for the first time, she looks as dignified and proud as a true princess would. But her head is not held high, like her mother had taught her. It is looking straight forward and she is crying.

She passes the door of her parents room and bites her lip. She dares to look through the small hole in the door. Their bed is still standing. But the room looks glum and dusty and a sad sight and not the warm place where she used to cuddle with her mother by the fireplace that it used to be.

Jack sees more thoughts running through her mind and more tears in her eyes. Is she even noticing them? Why is she forcing herself to do this?

"See...", she whispers. "My mother said she wanted me to be happy. No matter what I did and who I was with. As long as I was happy, she said" Merida shivers and sobs a little. "...she was happy. And now..."

What she said hurts Jack, but he stays silent. She doesn't want him to talk, he knows that.

They trail onwards, occasionally Merida stops and looks around or kneels down to ravish in the places that hold all her memories.

Jack is just about to stop her and get her out of her when she breaks down and sobs, for he fears she is dying on the inside, when she suddenly stops, gets up and takes a careful step forwards.

She looks at the door. It's her room. She's reached it. The final straw. And Jack knows it.

Merida opens the door, for it is unlocked and looks around. So many memories. So...many...bloody...memories.

She takes a few steps forwards and looks at the light flooding through the windows. Her old bed, the carpet...everything has stayed the same. The pain is excruciating and she finds herself wanting nothing more than to be with her family. In her time. In her place.

And in that short, silent moment of complete agony from both sides, she realizes everything. How ignorant she has been. She had sacrificed everything. For Jack. A boy. She had left her family in absolute fear for their oldest daughter's life. They had been in pain for the rest of their lives. And her mother...and her father...everyone...had been so terribly scared for her.

And she had done it all...for _this?_

Suddenly she screams and knocks her head against the hard wall. "You moron, you moron, you moron!", she yells, furious. And though she is talking to Jack, she knows who she actually means.

"It's all...all your fault...", she hears herself sobbing quietly.

Jack's eyes go blank. "Merida, don't...please don't do this..." He thought he was ready, thought he could handle it. But he can't.

Merida is blind to his desperation. All she knows is that she is lost. Her homeland, her culture, her family, her kingdom and her life are gone and will never return. And there is only one person to blame. So why Jack?

"I am so sorry, Merida.", he pleads and tears start streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Don't even–", she starts, but her voice is drowned by tears. Fury breaks out in her. A flame nobody can control. Not even she. This is it. The last stand. And nobody has the power to stop it. She can't stop herself. Not now. Too much remorse, too much sorrow.

She feels her fists clenching and the next moment, she has spun around to face Jack. He has her back turned to her, which makes her furious.

He can't face her, he simply can't. He can't look at her broken, cold face. He can't let her see him cry – not this time.

Her hair is flickering next to her face. Like a fire. A burning hot fire. And someone is about to get burned.

She takes a deep breath, opens her mouth and shouts with tears in her eyes: "I hate you, Jack Frost!"

Time stops. Jack turns around and stares at Merida. He is no longer crying, nor saying anything. He simply stares and stares at her. His cold skin has never bothered him – until now.

He knew it. Deep down, he had always been aware that sooner or later, Merida would discover the truth. That her life is gone. Her mother dead. Her whole life turned upside down. And him, only him, to blame. Yes, he knew that sooner or later, she would fully realize what she has lost. What he has stolen from her. But no matter how many times he had prepared himself for the moment she did, it still nearly knocks him off his feet. This excruciating pain in his chest is worse than anything he had imagined.

His heart has been broken.

He watches Merida grasp her bow and push past him and stays frozen to the spor, as he feels the familiar feeling of loneliness returning to his soul. It is as though she was never there. As though the fiery girl who has enlightened his world for so long, who has given him hope for over three hundred years...had never existed.

Jack swallows the last trace of love and clenches his fist to keep it where it belongs. Hidden far, far down in his soul.

The girl who he loves most in this world is heartbroken. And that's what hurts the most. That he is at fault. There is nothing left to do now, when that very girl has declared them strangers. There is nothing to do, but to utter the words that lie heavy on his chest. His greatest wish, all he desires:

"Be happy.", Jack whispers.

Merida stops in the doorway, flinches and lays her hand over her mouth to not let him hear her cry. Then she runs and Jack sinks to the floor of Merida's old and dusty bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Phew, Chapter 6.1 is done! I hope you all enjoy this, the next and last chapter will hopefully be released next week. Just like the snow outside is melting, my Fanfiction is coming to an end. But just like Merida's fiery hair my passion for this crossover pairing burns forevermore. Shout-out to Anon-e-mouse and all the other people that have been regularly reviewing, thanks so much for all of the comments I am getting, you're all great! ^^

Nevaa schtopp schee löööv! :*

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Part 2)**

Merida can barely feel her feet touching the ground as she drags her feet away from the castle. She wonders if Jack is still there, or if he has already left. But she does not turn around.

Merida feels broken, alone and like in a terrible dream. There is no one to describe how this feels. Empty and distant. So far away from reality. She wishes to be somewhere far away. Where she can't feel it. All the remorse, all the pain and the longing for things she'll never have. She blamed Jack. And he blames him too. But that doesn't make it any less her fault. No matter what anybody says, she knows what's true. Deep down, she knows it's all her fault. And she feels like killing herself for doing this to him.

She crosses the bridge and wipes her eyes. The waves crash underneath her and the woods are laid out in front of her. Here she grew up. Here is where she used to belong. So why does it feel so new? So unfamiliar? So cold?

Merida can't remember the last time she has felt so cold. On the outside, as well as on the inside. She snorts at the irony and then drops a tear into the water below.

Suddenly she hears a melody playing. It's in her ear, right next to her, buzzing like a bee. What is it? She has heard it before...

Hm, hm, hmm, hmmm, hm, hm, hmm, hmmm...

She turns and starts running towards where it's coming from. She can't stop. She runs on and on, following only her heart. Suddenly she finds herself thinking of Jack, when he first saw she was alive and tried singing...their laughing echoes through her mind and she flinches.

The song is playing louder now. She can hear it all around her. Fulfilling her. And her heart.

The sun has started to set and Merida looks at the red sky and her eyes water when she remembers watching the sun go down on one of her hunting trips.

An unfamiliar voice whispers to her. "Merida..." Merida quickens her pace and passes all the old places she used to know.

She pushes past a few branches and passes the cliff she once sat upon with Angus. It was the day her mother declared she was going to be betrothed soon.

She also recognizes the place she and Jack met. The shack is gone, there is only a hill where it used to stand, but Merida still remembers how they danced together. She remembers the passion, the confessions and the wonder that had taken place at this very spot over three hundred years ago. And his moans and her scream still echoes through the forest.

"_Oh, oh, Jack, I love you!"_

She closes her eyes and new memories fill her mind. The first time she hit a bull's eye with an arrow. The time when her mother took her to see Stonehenge as a child. She was so excited about it. She remembers the tingly feeling she got when she ran her fingers across the cold stone. It was magic.

Merida feels her mind being torn as she runs through what she used to call her home. Her lungs are burning and her eyes are swollen from all the tears, but she never stops.

Before she knows it she recognizes the fire falls. There they are, the water flowing loudly and the scene is powerful. She screams loudly and that's when everything around her starts fading, until everything is black.

Her scream echoes through the forest and Jack jumps to his feet at the sound. He slams open the door and races through the hallway and then up. Up up and way.

It's cold. And yet warm. Merida opens her eyes slowly. The ground around her is white and the stars are shining all around her. But they look closer, much, much closer.

"Hello?", she calls.

"Hello.", a voice replies. It's the same voice as she heard earlier...how long ago was that? A few hours? A few hundred years? Jack's tears and her screaming...it's all a blur.

Merida turns around and sees the most peculiar-looking boy sitting a few feet away. She takes a step towards him.

"Who are you?"

"I am the contents of children's tales, I am the creator of guardians and the maker of belief."

Merida gasps. "The...the man in the moon."

"Some call me God, some call me not at all and a few call me a myth. You, Merida, may call me Claudius."

"Claudius?"

"I was born with no name. I am the only boy alive that Tooth has no memories of. And I am alone, Merida."

Merida looks at him and imagines living here for thousands of years all alone. She shivers at the thought.

"Guardians walk their paths alone. But sometimes I am needed to help them find their way back to it. I am alone, Merida. And now I watch you turning yourself to loneliness...on your own accord."

"He took away my life, I was a fool to think I could ever live with that."

The boy turns to look at her for the first time and Merida is overwhelmed by his eyes. They are almost black, but look like the sky at night, with stars and the large pale moon in the middle. It's impossible to describe.

"Now we both know that's not true.", he says calmly. Merida swallows. "See, Merida, I was once in love...like I watch over the guardians, she watches over the people. She has beautiful golden wavy hair and warm, shining eyes. She is the kindest being anyone could imagine. And when it rains, she tends to hide behind the clouds. Her name is not written in nursery rhymes, but people still see her every day. Everybody knows what she is, but nobody knows her."

"You-you're in love with the sun...aren't you?"

"And always will be. Because she brings light in my darkness, just like you bring warmth in Jack's winter. Sometimes, when the sky is clear, I can see her. Even if it is for but a moment, she warms my heart and gives me strength for the next millennium." Merida feels heartbroken at the story, it is the most beautiful thing she has ever heard of.

"The eclipse.", he says, when he sees her sad face. "It is the time we get together. Whilst you people experience the darkness of my everyday life, I bathe in my sunlight." Merida wipes her eyes.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever known.", she sobs.

"Aw, and yet again we both know that is a lie.", Claudius says. "For as the moon does not shine on it's own accord, nor does Jack. I need the sun and Jack needs you. Merida, I will give you a choice. You have changed your fate before. And now you shall do it again."

Merida looks at the boy with the white hair. It looks exactly like the moon's colour. Merida wonders if maybe on some days it is more yellow, than white or maybe even red on others.

"I can give you your life back, Merida. I can give you your three brothers, your parents, your kingdom, your throne, your memories and your fate. You can live happily ever after, Merida. You can marry, have children, be a truthful and elegant queen and die peacefully with your children at your deathbed."

Merida's eyes widen. This is all she dreams of. To be back where she belongs, in her time, in her place. With her family, her _mother._

"Or", Claudius continues, his eyes narrowing. "I can give you a life as a spirit. You will be immortal, powerful and most importantly, you will be forever with Jack."

Merida feels her inner self slunking. How could she possibly choose? Memories flashed through her mind. Her mother and her were hugging. Elinor was covered in tapestry and they were both crying.

The day of her wedding. She ran away and her mother simply stayed seated and smiled to herself. She had understood. How she had taught her brothers sword fighting, how Angus used to be just a fole, back in the time when she had first had a little crush on her teacher, when she was thirteen. There are so many things she wants back so desperately, she longs for them. But suddenly the images in her mind begin to change and that familiar tune starts playing again. Hm, hm, hmm, hmmm...a brown-haired boy turning around to face her, his smile directed right at her, voices...

"_I love you, Merida. Please don't ever leave me."_

The time he surprised her with her Christmas present, or the first time she saw him sleeping, his head lying on her stomach, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She remembered waking up to him in the morning and the jokes he always cracked. And then she could almost feel the touch of his lips on hers...that sensation, the tingling, it all returned to her as new tears filled her eyes.

Hm, hm, hmm, hmmm...

His jealous side, the snowballs coming from out of nowhere, their imaginary swordfight. And those wonderful weeks they had spent in his hometown...pictures of her and him goofing around in the photo booth returned. For others, it looked like it was only her in the picture, shoving, kissing, biting and pulling faces at thin air. But she and the children could see him right beside her, grinning cheekily.

Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hmm...

Jack and hertalking to each other, sitting on a tree.

„_I remember for a long time, I had no one to talk to. I was all alone. But sometimes, every now and then I could hear the man in the moon. I swear, he always sounded more like a boy to me. He told me he knew how loneliness felt and to be patient and never lose expectations or hope for the future. And he was right."_

Hm, hm, hm, hmm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm…

Suddenly Merida hears Claudius speak to her, but his voice is not alluring, it's more like a whisper. It doesn't snap her out of her thoughts and it's not supposed to.

"I see you chose a long time ago, Merida. You just needed someone to show you your way back to your path."

Suddenly Merida feels like she is being pulled in. Pictures and images flash and there are Jack and her, dancing to a song in North's guest room, huddled closely together.

"I am Claudius, the lonely boy and I pledge you shall not forget me.", she hears a whisper echo in her right ear. "For I watch over the guardians and from now on, I shall watch over you."

_Jack helped Merida across the slim metal pipe, then she slipped and fell into his arms, laughing. They celebrated Jamie's 8__th__ birthday together in the woods and Jack caused a snow day. Jack showed Merida a photo booth and they pulled silly faces at each other. The last of the four pictures showed Merida pulling a face, but Jack…Jack was simply looking at her like he was about to cry, a slight smile crowning his lips. Enticed._

"_You don't know what you're asking for.", _Jack's voice sounds in Merida's head.

"_Yes, I do. I am asking for eternity with you." _As Merida hears herself say it, images of Claudius and the girl in the sun flash before her closed eyes. She has lots of freckles and golden hair. They are simply lying in each other's arms, not saying a word. She is leaning her back against his chest and he has his arms wrapped around hers. They look at peace, even though, Merida knows, this peace will not last long. Suddenly she hears another voice. "Time passes slower up here, Merida. The time of waiting is worth the time the sun and the moon have together." And Merida knows who is speaking.

The feeling of falling overcomes her and she can feel the cold again. Then she finally understands the melody that has been playing in her head.

"_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?"_  
Merida's eyes fill with fresh tears.

Jack jerks away and turns around. She is there, right there. Right beside him, shoulder to shoulder, he can feel it.

"_And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah..."_

"Jaaaaack!", she screams at the top of her voice. But her scream is not filled with fear, even though she is dropping fast. No, this scream is full of joy.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."_

The wind pushes Jack forwards, faster and faster. There is nothing that could ever keep him from her right now.  
_"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love..."_

"Jaaaaack!", Merida screams again. It's dark and the stars are sparkling with no clouds to hide them away. And there is Claudius, shining pale light onto the silent Scottish highlands.  
_"Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you..."_  
Jack remembers when he last heard someone calling for him like that. It was his sister. When Pitch had his memories. He remembers how determined he was and how it felt to have someone who truly believes in you.

"_It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..."_  
Jack can see her now. There she is, falling from the skies. He doesn't even know why or how, all he knows is that she needs him now. Just like he needs her.  
_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."_

"Merida!" He cries into the night and reaches out. Merida looks right into his eyes and for the second time today, time stops. Merida sees Jack smiling at her. She doesn't know why he is smiling, but his smile warms her heart. This world is not hers. She doesn't know half of it. A lot has changed. The music, the people, the countries, the fashion...but for that moment...just that one moment, where she can she Jack smiling at her like that...she feels at home.  
"Hallelujah..." Jack grabs Merida's hand and feels the undying warmth. He catches her and flies away, clutching Merida tightly. Merida clings onto his hoody and smiles peacefully.

"Hallelu-u-jaaah."


	8. The End

_And they sang "Hallelujah" together until the end of time._

As winter is slowly coming to an end in Germany, so is this story. I had sooo much pleasure (oo-er) writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. Hello dudes, dudettes, aliens, fangirls of all sort. I thank you for all your support, I feel like my story is quite famous now ;) :3

I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I hate endings too, but there always has to be one.

If you are a true Jarida fan through and through, you will probably love my pictures on . There are also other fanfictions about the two, like Frozen Bravery or a new one from becutie...if that is not enough, I have another story containing lots of little Jarida clips I imagine playing in my head. I add more each time I update it. I also have a Youtube channel with a few Jarida videos. I use the same nickname on every website. And if that still isn't enough, then I can only tell you to write your own fanfiction. That is usually even cooler than reading one. Bye-Bye, all my faithful maties and know that this is not really the end, for Jarida is with us always...

This is the last chapter of "Finding your place" and I hope you like it, even though it's a little short, it moved me to tears. Hallelujah is now my official Jarida song, though I have quite a lot of those, Hallelujah is the leader. Farewell, little Jarida maties, though you have not seen the last of me.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (The end)**

Jack lands on the ground softly and Merida loosens her grasp on his sweater. He looks at her and starts crying when their eyes meet. She reaches out and strokes his cheek tenderly. He gasps at how warm she feels and grabs her hand. Amazing. He stares at her and she chuckles, then starts sobbing.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Jack, I..."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry." He kisses her on the forehead and then lets go. "Goodbye, princess.", he says, as he turns away.

Merida holds her breath and leaps forwards. She grabs him by the arm and he turns to look at her.

"Why can't you understand...?", she starts. His eyes widen as she leans against his chest and pulls him close. "All I want is you. And that's all I've ever wanted and ever will want."

More tears flood Jack's eyes and he turns his head. "I..."

"Jack, look at me, please.", Merida begs. Jack flinches and keeps his eyes shut tightly.

"I...can't..."

"Jack, please...look at me."

Jack bites his lip and turns his head. Slowly, his eyes open and that's when he sees what Merida is wearing. It's her old, blue dress.

"Even in my greatest time of confusion and regret, I chose you. The choices I make do not concern you. What I'm trying to say is...I don't blame anyone for this. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. But I met someone...an old friend of yours. And he showed me there was no doubt. I chose you a long long time ago, I choose you now and I will continue to do so. Because...because I..."

"Love you.", Jack finishes her sentence.

"Now and forever, Jack Frost: I will be by your side and I will never let you down again."

"You could never let me down, princess. Not even if you tried. But you have all of me..." He clutches her hand. "In that hand of yours. You could crush me at any time."

"Never again.", she says and looks deeply into his eyes. She kisses him and he smiles under her lips. This feels so unbelievably good. Jack can feel all that warmth leaving her body and her kiss is on fire. She leaves his lips and he whispers, slightly grinning: "See, I thought I could let you go, but that's just really not possible. Please...please don't EVER leave me."

"I won't. I promise. Can you feel me, Jack? I'm right here. Right next to you. Body AND soul. Can you feel me?"

"I felt you the second you returned."

Jack and Merida stay that way for a while, until they fall asleep in each other's arms. They fall asleep because Merida's warmth and Jack's coldness drains them both. And as Jack closes his eyes, he even feels a tiny bit mortal. It will be this way forever. Falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up to each other. Just like humans.

They are woken early the next morning by loud shouts. Merida shoots up and looks around. She shakes Jack's shoulder and he opens his eyes sleepily.

"Jack, there's someone here.", Merida says to him. He gets up.

"Merida?! Merida!", she hears a voice call. Jack's eyes widen and he turns to look at Merida.

"Merida, that sounded like-"

"Merida! Where are you?!", another voice calls and Merida gasps. She jumps up and starts running towards where the voices are coming from. Jack follows.

She keeps the pace up, pushes past branches and bushes. She can hear the voice call again. "Hello? Merida? Is that you? Merida!"

"MUM!", Merida screams, turns around a corner and flings herself into Queen Elinor's arms.

"Oh, Merida, thank goodness. I was so scared." Merida sniffs and starts laughing with joy. Jack appears behind her, crouches down next to her and strokes her back.

"I thought I'd lost you...", her mother weeps.

"I'm back, Mum. I'm back now. I'm right here.", Merida smiles in her mother's arms. "I'm not leaving anymore."

Merida and Jack spent the next fifty years with Merida's family. Merida never was in fact queen, though her country still loved her. She let her oldest little brother take over the role. They soon overtook her in age, but for Merida, they were still the cheeky little triplets with the small white naked bums, getting into trouble at all times.

Merida and Jack went into the woods together every day. Merida cherished the time she got to spend with her beloved horse Angus. "I've missed you so much.", she sometimes whispered.

Angus got very old. 33 years aren't bad for a horse. The day he died was a grave one. They buried him next to the fire falls, which fell loudly and made Merida cry.

Elinor soon realized her child would never grow grey hair. They kept this secret from the public. Except for one time, when Merida was needed to hold a speech in front of the town's people. She had her black hooded cape on, but after she was done and just about to leave her stand, a small girl with brown hair saw her face for the brink of a second. She gasped and Merida simply smiled and put her finger to her lips. The child's eyes lit up and she left to find her mother. Merida saw her again once. It was when Jack took her to visit her sister, who they found now married to the young lad that had called her inside so many years ago. Merida recognized the little girl as the daughter of Jack's sister. Jack had never been happier. He left her a short message that night and then never returned.

_I told you you were going to be fine. Thank you for always believing in me. - Jack_

He decided to leave it at that, so she could let go of what happened on that cold December day so long ago.

Merida stayed with her mother and father until the very end. Elinor's last words to her were: "I always knew you'd outlive me. It's as it should be, my brave little girl..." Then she closed her eyes forever. Merida's heart felt heavy in her chest for a while and even though she still cried when she thought of her mother, a smile would always follow.

Merida also stayed to meet her nephews and nieces. They could not see her though, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was that she could still see them.

But after many years, Merida started seeing the wisps again. They were leading away from the castle, high into the sky. She started seeing them every day, when she went outside, until one faithful day, she left. She left her castle, her people, her home. For her time here was up. She kissed her three brothers good-bye and told them she would never forget them. Jack held her hand and then they took off. And thus Merida's place was no longer in Scotland, with her family, on the throne. Her place was next to Jack. Wherever he went.

Thus is the story of Jack Frost and Merida the Brave. The two guardians who decided to spend the eternity that was given to them together. The lovers who never fell into routine. Whose young love would never fade. Merida's hair never turned grey and neither did her hair. They never did have children of their own and they didn't mind, since they had Jamie and all the other children, still Jack never stopped telling her how he would have loved to be the father of her child.

And every once in a while, when it was early morning and Merida opened her eyes and saw the sun just coming up and the moon still shining from above, she would think of Claudius. Claudius, the lonely boy. Also called the man in the moon.

And she would look at the sun

and she would look at the moon

and she would pray

for the next eclipse to come soon.

* * *

I said at the beginning there always has to be an ending, but now that you have read this chapter you will know that the same does not count for Jack and Merida, because now they get to spend eternity together. And eternity is a pretty long time. Which we, as mortals, will most certainly never get to see the end of.


End file.
